This invention relates to toilet seats, and particularly to cushioned toilet seats. Cushioned toilet seats have been made heretofore but such prior cushioned seats, if adequately strong, have been unduly heavy.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved cushioned toilet seat which is light in weight, yet has adequate strength for its intended purpose, and is economical to manufacture.
The foregoing object is obtained by providing a cushioned toilet seat having a light weight molded base of plastic having inner and outer annular flanges and intermediate narrow ribs forming therebetween wide channels through which air may flow into vertical vents which extend through the base and vinyl covering to allow for the escape of air when the cushion is compressed and to allow for the return of air to accelerate expansion of the cushion to its uncompressed fully expanded condition.
The cushioned toilet seat of the present invention is an improvement over the seat shown in Pastl U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,689, issued Aug. 18, 1959. In the Pastl seat, the flat upper surface of the base is provided with a grid of narrow grooves and the base portions between the grooves are wide relative to the grooves.